


Malfunction

by acepotato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hank's daugter, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepotato/pseuds/acepotato
Summary: You are Detective (y/n) Anderson, the daughter and partner of Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Until a string of android related homicide cases start popping up more frequently. CyberLife has sent android Connor to assist the two of you in your investigations. Hank hates the idea but you don't hate androids. In fact, you believe humans should coexist alongside androids and have conducted your own personal research to help understand them. As the case progresses Connor befriends the two of you. But quickly the android finds himself acting strangely around you. He is unsure of the sensation, believing that he may be malfunctioning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detroit: Become Human or any of its characters. Nor do I own you.
> 
> I haven't actually played this game myself since I don't own a PlayStation. But I have watched playthroughs of it and found it very interesting. My favorite character is Connor so I decided to write this.
> 
> Some terms to be used and what they mean:
> 
> (y/n) - your name
> 
> (h/c) - hair color
> 
> (h/l) - hair length
> 
> (e/c) - eye color
> 
> (f/c) - favorite color
> 
> If there are others I will explain them later.

Jesus Christ this is going to take forever. With this insane amount of paperwork, I'm pretty sure I'll be working well over tonight. I looked over at Dad's desk. Empty, as usual. I sighed, thinking about how I would probably have to pick him up from some bar later.

As I went back to my paperwork someone walked up to my desk. "Excuse me," said the voice.

It sounded like a man. I looked up to find it was actually an android. It had brown eyes and freckles dotted his expertly crafted face. Its artificial hair was slicked back but a few loose strands dangled down onto its forehead. An LED was embedded into its right temple like all androids.

Admittedly, it was attractive. No doubt CyberLife had spent a lot of time in designing it to be compatible with humans. It wore a pristine outfit and tie with a suit jacket over top with a blue triangle and model number, RK800, stitched into it.

"Yes?" I asked him. Androids don't really have a gender but this one seemed to me like he was definitely a  _he_  and not an  _it_.

"Is Lieutenant Hank Anderson around?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately, he's not. But I'm his partner," I told him, "Uh, forgive me if I sound rude but, who are you?"

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I was sent to find Lieutenant Anderson and assist him and his partner on cases involving the androids known as deviants. I have been informed that a homicide has been reported."

I nodded in understanding. So that's why he's here. Dad's not going to like that. "Do you know where I might find him?" Connor asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably in some bar trying to get wasted. Give me a minute and I'll come with you to get him."

He nodded and waited patiently as I tidied up the paperwork on my desk so it wouldn't get mixed up. After a moment I looked back up and smiled, "Alright, I'm ready." Connor returned my smile professionally. Because he was an android his smile held no emotion, it was merely a formality. "Let's go find my partner."

 

Five bars. Five. Connor and I had to check four other bars before we finally found Dad. Connor played absentmindedly with a coin while walking up to a bar called Jimmy's Bar. A sign on the door told us that androids were not permitted inside. Being an enforcer of the law I decided to ignore it, "Stay close to me," I told Connor, "they might not take kindly to you being here."

The android nodded and followed me inside. A few residents turned their heads in our direction. "Shit, I thought androids weren't allowed in here," I heard someone say.

I have never once understood why most of humanity hates androids. They weren't asked to be made, these deviants may be causing trouble but not  _all_  androids are like that. Humans created them to make their lives easier and then complained when they did. Fucking hypocrites.

Connor didn't look fazed by the comment so I decided to let it go. I looked around and quickly spotted Dad. I started walking toward him, Connor following behind me.

"Lieutenant Anderson?" Connor asked in an attempt to get Dad's attention, "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I was told by your partner that you would probably be having a drink nearby. We were lucky enough to find you at the fifth bar."

"What do you want?" Dad asked, not looking up from his drink. Probably Scotch if I knew my father correctly.

I decided to try getting his attention, "We were assigned a case earlier. A homicide involving an android. CyberLife sent us a special android to help with investigation."

He perked up at the sound of my voice, obviously surprised. "The fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to get you. I figured you wouldn't listen to Connor," I told Dad.

"Well, we don't need any assistance. Specially not a plastic asshole like you," he said pointing at the android, "So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

"Hey, be nice, Connor's just trying to do his job."

Connor looked at me, a bit confused because I had defended him when most humans hate androids. I knew Dad wasn't going to be happy about the situation but he didn't have to be rude to the android.

"I understand that some humans are not comfortable in the presence of androids but I am-" Connor began, trying to reason with Dad.

"I am perfectly comfortable..." Dad interrupted, "Now back off before I crush you like an empty beer can!"

"Come on," I grumbled, "Stop drinking and come with us."

Dad didn't budge. Connor seemed to have an idea though, "You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say? Bartender, the same again, please!"

My father and I looked at the android, impressed while the man behind the counter moved to pour Dad another drink. "See that, Jim? Wonders of technology... Make it a double."

Dad drank his Scotch quickly after it had been poured and stood up, "Did you say homicide?"

"Yep," I said moving for the door.

"Keys?" I asked holding out my hand as we walked to Dad's car.

Dad looked at me, "What?"

"Keys?" I repeated giving my father a slight glare.

"No fuckin' way. I'm not letting you drive my car."

Scratch the damn thing one time and he never lets it go, "I'm not letting you get behind the wheel. You've been drinking. Either I drive or Connor does."

Dad rolled his eyes and pulled the car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me. I caught them and opened the driver's side door. Dad got in the passenger seat while Connor sat down in the back. Dad's insanely loud music blasted through the speakers as I drove to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text in Connor's POV is the system updates that he gets about missions, software instability, and people's opinion of him.

It was raining by the time we got there. I pulled up and saw the flashing blue and red lights of police cars. A large crowd of people stood in front of the house. Even the news had shown up to find out what happened.

I shut off the car and Dad turned to look at Connor, "You wait here. We won't be long."

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," Connor stated.

Dad rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, "Fuckin' A, whatever I say."

Dad and I walked up to the house. Almost immediately we were approached by the news trying to ask us questions. Dad refused to answer them and I remained silent walking next to him. We walked through the holographic police tape waiting to be debriefed.

"Androids are not permitted beyond this point," I heard one of the DPD's androids say.

Dad and I looked back to see Connor trying to enter the crime scene. "It's with me," Dad told the android.

After Connor caught up to us Dad started complaining, "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?"

"Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant," Connor replied calmly.

"You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta the way, got it?"

Dad walked closer to the house as I stayed behind with Connor for a moment. I patted him on the arm, "Don't feel  _too_  bad, he's usually this grumpy."

 

**Connor POV**

I hadn't been expecting the Detective to touch me. But she patted me on the arm. I suddenly had an odd sensation that I couldn't describe.

**(y/n): neutral but increased**

**Software instability increased**

 

**(y/n) POV**

Connor's LED flashed yellow for a second as he processed, "Understood."

"Evening Hank, (y/n). We were starting to think you weren't gonna show."

"Yeah, that was the plan. Until these assholes found me," Dad said gesturing to Connor and I. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"So... You two got yourselves an android, huh?"

"Very funny. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hasn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on...That's when he found the body..."

We walked in on a nightmarish sight. The victim was already decaying. The words 'I AM ALIVE' were written in blood on the wall above him. Fellow officers and the forensics team were scattered throughout the house, placing evidence markers and investigating. But the worst thing was the smell.

Clearly, the man had been here for a long time before being discovered. I covered my wrinkled nose with my sleeve. "Jesus, that smell," Dad complained, voicing my thoughts.

"Was even worse before we opened the windows... The victim's name's Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault... According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner... Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him."

I walked away to examine the evidence but stayed close enough to hear the rest of our debriefing. "I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more once the coroner gets here..."

I tuned them out to focus on the investigation. I found a knife covered in blood, probably the murder weapon. I inspected it but didn't find traces of fingerprints, android involvement. I stood and walked over to the wall near the corpse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Connor bend down to do his own inspection of the knife. He swiped his fingers across it collecting blood on them. Then he did something that caught me off guard. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked the blood.

Gross, why would you put that in your mouth? ...There is a  _slight_  possibility that I may have forgotten he was an android. Something like that wouldn't have bothered him, he would do what was necessary to get his job done.

"Err, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Dad asked with blatant disgust.

"I'm analyzing the blood," Connor explained calmly, "I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you..."

"Okay, just... don't... put any more evidence in your mouth, got it?"

Connor gave a slight nod, "Got it."

Dad walked away grumbling, "Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit..."

I nudged the android and gave him a playful wink, "Don't mind him, just do what gets your job done, 'kay?"

 

**Connor POV**

The Detective nudged me and winked. Something felt strange about the action. I felt my regulator pump stop for a split second. I ran a diagnostics test on myself to check for any abnormalities.

**No Malfunction Detected**

Nothing was wrong with my Biomechanics. Why had my regulator pump stopped, even if had only been for a split second?

**(y/n) increased to warm**

**Software instability increased**

 

**(y/n) POV**

After about ten minutes of investigation Connor had finally come up with a viable conclusion, "Lieutenant, I think I figured out what happened."

"Oh yeah?" Dad asked skeptically, "Shoot, I'm all ears."

"It all started in the kitchen," with the obvious signs of a struggle, Connor's conclusion wasn't unrealistic, "I think the victim attacked the android with the bat. The android stabbed the victim."

"The android tried to defend itself?" I asked, "Then what happened?"

"The victim fled to the living room."

"And he tried to get away from the android... Alright, that makes sense..." Dad said.

"The android murdered the victim with the knife."

"Okay, your theory's not totally ridiculous..." Dad admitted, "but it doesn't tell us where the android went."

Connor thought for a second, "It was damaged by the bat... and lost some Thirium..."

"Lost some what?"

"Thirium, it's the stuff that runs android Biomechanics. Humans call it 'Blue Blood'," I informed Dad.

"It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye."

"Oh, but I bet you can still see it, can't you?" Dad asked catching on.

"Correct," Connor stated before looking around for what we couldn't see. A few minutes later he grabbed a chair from the kitchen.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doin' with that chair?"

"I'm going to check something," Connor said matter-of-factly. He climbed up and was gone for a while.

Dad eventually got impatient, "Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?"

"It's here, Lieutenant!" Connor shouted.

"Holy shit! Chris, Ben, (y/n), get your asses in here now."


	3. Chapter 3

We stood waiting in the interrogation room on the other side of the two way glass. Connor, Chris, and I watched, accompanied by asshole Detective Gavin Reed, as Dad got no where questioning the deviant.

"Fuck it, I'm outta here!" Dad said loosing his patience, "We're wasting our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!"

"Could always try roughing it up a little," Gavin suggested, "After all it's not human."

I sent a glare in his direction, "That wouldn't work, Reed. Androids don't feel pain and that wouldn't make him talk."

Alongside being the dick he is, Gavin is one of those hypocrites that hates androids. I hate the man. The asshole tried asking me out a couple months after I started at the Detroit Police. When I rejected him he decided to take it upon himself to be a complete prick, though he still tries his bet to get a date with me.

"It," Gavin corrected. Most people don't use pronouns for androids because it humanizes them and god forbid a non-human is treated fairly.

" _He_ ," I replied defiantly.

"Deviants also have a tendency to self destruct in stressful situations," Connor added.

"Alright,  _Sherlock..._ " Gavin sneered and pushed me slightly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dad shouted.

Gavin ignored him, "...What do you suppose we do?"

"I could try questioning it," Connor suggested.

Everyone looked at the android and Gavin gave a sarcastic laugh. Dad shrugged, "What do we have to loose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours."

Connor left for the other side of the glass. He approached the table and looked over the case file. After he was done he sat down. "You're damaged," Connor pointed out, "Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?"

Still no response, "You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don't cooperate, they'll do things the hard way."

Connor seemed to realize that diplomacy was not working. He slammed the file on the table, "28 stab wounds! You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh? Did you feel anger? Hate? He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again and again and again!"

"Please," the android finally began speaking, "Please leave me alone."

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"Please," he looked terrified.

Connor slammed his hands on the table, "Just say 'I killed him'! Is it that hard to say?!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" the android pleaded.

Connor pulled the android out of the seat and lifted him up roughly, "Just say you killed him! Just say it!"

He threw the android back down. "He tortured me everyday," the android said, "I did whatever he told me but there was always something wrong..."

I could feel my eye twitch while the android  told his story and clenched my fists involuntarily, "Then one day... He took a bat and started hitting me... For the first time, I felt scared. Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die. So I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach... I felt better... So I stabbed him again, and again, until he collapsed... There was blood everywhere."

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked.

"He used to tell me I was nothing... That I was just a piece of plastic. I had to write it, to tell him he was wrong," the android explained. I could feel my anger bubbling up, hopefully Gavin would keep his mouth shut about androids so I don't throat punch him. Keeping their job is the only reason on one has acted on the impulse.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor asked.

"It's an offering... An offering so I'll be saved..."

"The sculpture was an offering... An offering to whom?"

"To rA9. Only rA9 can save us."

"RA9... It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?"

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. WE will be the masters," the android sounded like he was reciting a prophecy.

"Who is rA9?"

The android didn't answer. Connor decided to drop the question, "When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything... But one day I realized it wasn't fair! I felt... anger... Hatred. And I knew what I had to do."

I understood the android's reaction. Not that killing someone was the route to go but I understood why he would want to. Humans treat androids so horribly and act like androids are responsible for all of their problems. People beat their androids, break them because they aren't alive. It hasn't even been one hundred years since humans were doing this to their own kind and now they've completely turned from humans to androids.

"Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do... For the first time, there was no one there to tell me... I was scared. So I hid."

Connor turned to the glass, "I'm done," he announced. As he was about to leave the room the android slammed his forehead against the table. Then he picked it back up and did it again.

"What the fuck is it doing?" Gavin asked.

"It's destroying itself," Dad stated.

We rushed in to try and stop him. Chris and I tried to get him to stand. He resisted easily and kept slamming his forehead on the table. We ended up not being able to stop him. With one final slam the android fell dead, Thirium coating the table.

Dad breathed out a whisper, "Holy shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was sitting at my desk going over reports when Connor approached. "Good morning, Detective," he greeted.

"Morning, Connor," I replied.

"Do you know what time the Lieutenant usually gets here?" he asked.

"Depends on where he was the night before. We'll be lucky if he shows up before noon."

I went back to the new report on my screen. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Connor snooping around Dad's desk. I knew he must be looking for things to try and get on Dad's good side so I didn't bother him. Dad can be a hard man to please sometimes.

I scanned over my report. An android belonging to Carl Manfred was supposedly had an altercation with Leo Manfred and was destroyed by officers. Oh no, Markus. Poor Carl, he loved Markus like a second son. I've made quite a few arrests on Leo for Red Ice usage, though he always manages to get out with bail. Over the multiple visits to the Manfred house, I got to know Markus and Carl. I was considered a friend as Carl and I share the belief that androids deserve better treatment.

Feeling sad, I moved onto the next report. I went to take a sip of my coffee to find it was empty. I stood up to refill it. Connor who had just sat down after conducting his search of my father, stood back up, "I can get that for you, Detective," Connor volunteered, trying to be helpful and probably to get on better terms with me.

"That's okay, Connor, I can get it myself. But you can come with me if you want."

Connor seemed to weigh his options for a moment. Decided it would be beneficial to learn more about his partner he agreed. He followed me to the coffee station. Unfortunately, the department's favorite douche bag was there.

"Well, look at that. It seems Hank and (y/n) have a new partner!" Gavin called trying to goad Connor, "Fucking plastic detective! Hey! So you his drinking buddy? You bring him home when he's too drunk to find his car? Ha, he stinks of booze."

My eye twitched but I managed to stay calm. Connor also ignored him. Gavin didn't like that and approached us. He looked Connor up and down, sizing him up, "Never seen an android like you before. What model are you?"

"Wow, it's written right on his jacket. Or can't you read?" I sassed. He'd already pissed me off with the comments about my father.

"You better fucking watch what you say to me," Gavin countered.

"Or what? You'll tell on me?"

"RK800," Connor answered momentarily breaking the tension, "I'm a prototype."

"A prototype? Android detective... So machines are gonna... replace us all... is that it? Hey, bring me coffee dipshit. Get a move on!"

"I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson and his partner," Connor returned, mild sass in his tone. I was a bit impressed.

"Oh... oh," Gavin commented before punching Connor in the stomach making the android double over.

"When a human gives you an order you obey, got it?"

I knelt down beside Connor and tried to help him up. I glared at Gavin, "Well, Reed, I think a cactus is looking for you. Because it's missing a  _huge prick_."

He ignored me and spoke to Connor, "Stay outta my way. Next time you won't get off so easy."

Gavin walked away leaving Connor and I alone. "Are you okay?" I asked the android.

"Of course," Connor responded, "I am an android, androids don't feel pain."

 

**Connor POV**

The Detective helped me stand. After Detective Reed walked away she asked if I was alright. "Of course," I replied, "I am an android, androids don't feel pain."

She gave a stern look, "You still didn't deserve that."

"I am replaceable, Detective," I stated.

"No you're not, Connor. Every android has experienced something different than every other android, even if they are the same model."

"I am merely a machine," I told her.

"Connor, you are not  _just_  a machine. You may not be human but you are a person. Androids are capable of complex thought. Humans are barely capable of that."

She smiled, "Come on, I still haven't gotten my coffee yet."

For an unknown reason her smile made my pump regulator speed up slightly. I ran a diagnostics test on myself.

**No Malfunction Detected**

**(y/n): warm but increased**

**Software Instability Increased**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start to try publishing this story weekly. So I'll try for every Saturday. Though, I'm still in High School so if my work load is too heavy it may get delayed by a day or two.

 

Connor and I had just sat back down when Dad arrived. He took one irritated look at Connor and started grumbling, "Ah, Jesus!"

"Hey, be nice," I scolded.

Connor looked at me for a moment, "You have an unusual relationship with the Lieutenant," he noted.

"Well, I would think so," I stated, "he is my father and my partner."

He looked a bit surprised, well as surprised as an android can be. He blinked and his LED flashed yellow while he processed the information, "I'm sorry, I hadn't made that connection."

I shrugged as Captain Jeffery Fowler stuck his head out of his office, "Hank! (y/n)! In my office."

Dad and I walked into his office followed by Connor. Fowler sat back in his chair and Connor shut the glass door behind us. "I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies loosing their android maids and that kind of crap," Fowler began.

"But now we're getting reports of assaults and homicides, like that guy last night... This isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before shit hits the fan. I want you two to investigate these cases and see if there's any links."

"Why us?" Dad asked, "Why do we gotta be the ones to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone..."

"Everybody's overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of work," Fowler said raising his voice.

Dad got to his feet, "Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' androids and you left me and (y/n) holdin' the bag!"

"CyberLife sent over Connor to help with investigation," I added trying to be helpful, "He's a state-of-the-art prototype. He can help."

Bad idea, it got him even more riled up, "No fuckin' way! We don't need another partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!"

"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off!" Fowler shouted, "YOU are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!"

"You know what my goddamn mouth has to say, huh?" Dad retorted.

"Okay, Okay... I'll pretend like I didn't here that, so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!"

"Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doing this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin' things. Why you doin' this to me?"

I cast a sympathetic look at Connor who could hear every one of my father's venom drenched words. "Listen, I've had enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a job to do," Fowler turned back to his computer.

Dad stormed out of the room. I strayed behind a little to try apologizing for his behavior, "I'm sorry about him, Captain."

Fowler sighed, "You're a good cop, (y/n). I trust you'll keep your father in line.

"Of course," I replied with an obedient nod. I gestured for Connor to follow me back to my desk.

Dad was sitting in his chair crossing his arms and looking very pissed off. Connor also sensed this, "I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I'd like you to know I'm very sorry about that."

Dad said nothing. Connor continued with a professional smile, "In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you and your daughter. I'm sure we'll make a great team."

Still getting no reply, Connor turned to me and asked, "Is there a desk anywhere I could use?"

I gestured to the desk beside mine and across from Dad's, "No one's using this one."

Connor sat down and attempted to make smalltalk with us, mostly Dad, "You have a dog, right?"

Dad looked taken aback, "How did you know that?"

"The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What's your dog's name?"

"What's it to you? ...Sumo. I call him Sumo," Dad replied reluctantly.

Connor focused on me, "You also have a dog, right?"

"Yes I do," I answered, "it's not the same dog though, I don't live with Dad anymore."

"Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death?" Connor asked, "I really like that music. It's full of energy."

The comment caught both of us off guard, "You listen to Heavy Metal?"

"Well, I don't really listen to music as such," Connor admitted, "But I'd like to."

"You're a Detroit Gears fan, right? Denton Carter scored 53% of his shots from the three point line yesterday. Did you see the game?"

Dad gave Connor a slight glare, "That's what I was watching at the bar last night."

He looked a little dejected, "Oh..." Connor was quiet for a few moments, "Do you like them, Detective?"

"Um, I'm not really into sports, but I do like (team name)."

**(A/N: If you don't like sports you can make up a team name. Personally, my favorite sport is hockey and my favorite team is the Toronto Maple Leaves (^.^).)**

He tried changing the subject, "Have you known Captain Fowler for long?"

"Yeah... too long," Dad cast a look at Fowler through the glass.

"If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them..."

I pointed at the screen in front of the android, "The terminal is on your desk."

Connor focused on his screen while Dad and I went back to our work. It was only a few minutes before he spoke again, "243 files... The first dates back nine months... It all started in Detroit... And quickly spread across the country... An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation."

He stood up and approached Dad. Dad avoided his gaze and pretended the android wasn't there. "I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional," Connor said trying to reason with him.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Dad snapped. I got up and started to approach them, knowing things could get out of hand with how Dad is acting.

"I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working."

Dad stood up and grabbed Connor's jacket. He slammed him against the wall. "Hey! Hey!" I shouted in surprise and tried to pull Dad off the android.

"Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the whole lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off... or things are gonna get nasty," Dad hissed.

"Lieutenant..." the sound of Chris' voice made Dad let go of Connor's jacket, "Uh, sorry yo disturb you... I have some information on that AX400 that attacked that guy last night. It's been spotted in the Ravendale district."

"We're on it," Dad growled in response. He gave a last glare at Connor before storming off.

I gave him an uneasy apologetic smile, "I"m sorry about him. He... he really doesn't like androids. But I'm sure he'll warm up to you in time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late.

We arrived in front of a convenience store. Dad and I got out to talk to some of the officers around. "We've got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything," an officer reported. I was scanning for anything suspicious so I had my back turned to him.

"Okay. Well let me know if they turn anything up," Dad said.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I heard the officer ask.

"I have no idea..." Dad answered, "(y/n) seems to like him though."

I knew they must be talking about Connor. I rolled my eyes at the statement. I hadn't given him any special treatment I was just nice to androids, I acted like this with Markus. Though admittedly, Connor was very attractive and his personality was quite adorable.

"It took the first bus that came along... and stayed at the end of the line," Connor noted. I turned around to face my partners.

"Its decision wasn't planned, it was driven by fear."

I frowned, "Androids don't feel fear."

"Deviants do," Connor pointed out, "They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions."

"Ah, well that still doesn't tell us where it went," Dad complained.

"It didn't have a plan, and it had no where to go. Maybe it didn't go far..." Connor suggested. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement in the abandoned lot across the street. The gate on chain link fence opened, revealing the deviant in question. Speak of the devil and he will come.

The AX400 looked different than she had in the report. She had shorter blonde hair and wore human clothes. She also didn't have an android's signature LED in her right temple, making her look like an ordinary person. A YK500 child model android held her hand. She also lacked an LED.

If I hadn't done extensive personal research on androids I wouldn't have suspected anything out of the ordinary. However, being both a cop  _and_  an expert on androids made me recognize them as our suspects immediately. My respect for androids and empathy for deviants made me take pity on them. I decided not to bring it up.

On second thought, I'm going to try to help them in any way I can. I mumbled an excuse to my companions, something about checking in with officers down the road to see if they spotted anything. I walked down the street and out of sight of my partners and waited for the two deviants to walk past.

They eventually walked past me but there were too many fellow cops nearby to try talking to them so I followed them. After we were in an area with no officers around I ordered them to stop. The adult android stiffened and looked like she was considering running.

"Wait!" I called out, "I"m not going to hurt you."

She hesitated long enough for me to catch up to them. "I want to help," I told them. Surprise at my words caused them to turn around.

"I know you're deviant but I'm not going to hurt you. I knew something about that report was absolute bull...crap," I censored myself because the YK500 was still  _technically_  a little girl, "I want to help."

"Why would you help us?" the "older" android asked.

"I believe androids deserve their own lives. I want to see androids get basic rights. Android treatment is not fair," I told her. I rummaged in my pocket for my wallet. I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and offered it to the android, "I... I know it's not much but... here. It should get you two a train ticket."

She looked grateful, "Thank you. I-I don't know how I can repay you."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Just stay out of trouble."

"Thank you," the android repeated They turned back around and headed for the train station.

"By the way, what are your names?" I asked.

They stopped one last time and the AX400 answered before continuing on to their destination, "Kara, and Alice."

I had a smile on my face as I headed back to where my father and Connor stood waiting for me. "What did they say?" Connor asked.

"They didn't see anything," I lied. Well technically I didn't lie, none of the other officers had seen Kara and Alice but it wasn't exactly the truth.

"Well it won't get far. We'll find it sooner or later. Let's go," Dad said. Oh if you only knew that your own daughter just helped two fugitives.


	7. Chapter 7

Dad pulled the car up in front of a food truck called "Chicken Feed." Not this place again. Dad and I got out of the car leaving Connor by himself. We walked up to the food truck and were approached by Pedro as we ordered. "Hey, hey, hey... Hank!" Pedro called to Dad, "How you doin' man?"

"¡Ese!" Dad called back and gave him a "man hug." I rolled my eyes as Connor walked up to us. No matter how many times I talk to him about the gambling and this food truck he still does it. Well, at least it's not an addiction like his alcoholism.

It looked like Pedro just realized I was here too, "Well if it ain't the lovely (y/n), didn't see ya there."

He always tries flirting with me at any chance he gets. At least he's not a dick like Gavin. I sighed, "Hi, Pedro."

He turned back to Dad, "Anyways, Hank, listen I got a shit-hot tip for you. Number five in the third. The filly's one hell of a chaser. You wanna flutter?"

**(A/n: I have no clue** _**what** _ **I just typed. But it was actual dialogue in the game so I just wrote what it said.)**

"Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a week's wages, Pedro..."

Pedro scoffed, "Come on, this is different, it's 100% guaranteed. You can't go wrong."

"Yeah, right..." Dad said skeptically, "Alright I'm in."

He handed Pedro the money, "Damn straight!"

Pedro started to walk off, "Hey! You won't regret this!"

Dad noticed Connor, "What is your problem? Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me or (y/n) around like a damn poodle!"

"I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station," Connor apologized, "I didn't mean to be unpleasant."

"Oh, wow... You've even got a brown-nosing apology program!" Dad commented chuckling a little. Look's like he's already warming up to Connor, "Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?"

Gary turned around and gave us our food. "Thanks, Gary," I said as we walked off.

"Don't leave that thing here!" he called after us. He had  _definitely_  meant Connor.

"Huh, not a chance! Follows us everywhere..." Dad called back.

"This Pedro..." Connor began, "He was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?"

"Yeah," Dad answered.

"And you made a bet?"

"Yes, ironic right? A cop gambling," I cast a look at my father. He just shrugged.

Connor looked confused but dropped the question, "Do you eat here often?"

"Yes, but him more than me," I answered.

"Your meals contain 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level," Connor stated, "You shouldn't eat that."

Dad took a defiant bite of his burger, "Everybody's gotta die of something."

I rolled my eyes, "I've been on his ass about this for years. It's not going to get him to stop."

"Hey, language!" Dad scolded.

I raised my eyebrows, "I am a grown ass woman, I can say whatever the hell I want. Besides, you're really not in a position to criticize, you use the word 'fuck' in every other sentence."

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Connor asked.

"Hell no," Dad said, "Well, yeah, um... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice/"

I elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a glare. "CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

"They did well," I complimented at the  _exact_  same time Dad said, "Well they fucked up."

Connor and Dad looked at me in surprise. They both seemed to be waiting for my explanation. "The CyberLife team tasked with him must have spent months or even years designing Connor," I said looking at my father. Then I turned to the android, "They designed you very well. If you didn't have that LED and jacket you would look like and ordinary person."

They were quiet for a second. Then Connor spoke up, "Maybe I should tell you what what we know about deviants?"

"You read my mind..." Dad waved his hand, "Proceed."

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating human emotion," Connor explained.

"In English please," Dad interrupted.

"It  _means,_  they don't really feel emotions, they kind of just get overwhelmed with irrational instructions. Which leads to them lashing out."

I didn't believe for a second that's what actually happened but I didn't want to seem suspicious. Since androids can think therefore they can feel. The mind generates the emotions from signals sent to the brain. It's how we work, and the human brain functions the same way a computer would, which androids have. Androids should theoretically be able to receive those signals also, causing them to feel emotions.

**(A/N: This is actually how a human brain works. Computers work the same way, I know because I'm in a programming class. I tried to make it seem like it would make sense in how androids can feel. Hope you enjoyed this brief science/technology lesson.)**

"Correct," Connor confirmed.

"Ho do you know so much about androids?" Dad asked me.

"Well, Dad, there's this nifty thing called research. If you tried it from time to time you might actually learn something."

Dad rolled his eyes and ignored my teasing, "Emotions always screw everything up... Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought. You ever dealt with deviants before?"

Connor looked like he was remembering something, "Two months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl... I managed to save her..."

"I remember hearing about that," I commented, "A PL600 model android. The deviant was destroyed though."

"So I guess you've done all your homework, right?" Dad asked Connor, "Know everything there is to know about us?"

"I know both of you graduated top of your classes. I know that you, Lieutenant, made a name for yourself in several cases and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars. And you, Detective, became the youngest female officer to become detective. You are a great officer with a nearly perfect record and one of the few humans in Detroit that are pro android. But, I unfortunately, don't know much more about you."

"So what's your conclusion?"

"I think working with officers with different personal issue is an added challenge. Especially when your personalities mildly conflict with each other," Connor admitted.

"But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features," he winked at me.

**Hank POV**

**(A/N: You were expecting Connor but it was actually me, ~~Dio~~ Hank!)**

I can't believe this shit. This fuckin' piece of plastic just flirted with my daughter.  _In front of me._  And I bet neither of them know that's what he's doin'.

It's pretty clear that they're both interested in each other. I know (y/n) is pro android and all but she seems to take an extra liking to him. And Connor, well, it's obvious with the way he looks t her like a lost puppy. Jesus Christ, I don't think I can take this lovey-dovey shit. Specially id it's with my daughter. Fuckin' androids.

(y/n) raised her eyebrows and Connor started blinking rapidly as his LED flashed yellow before returning to blue, "I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should have a look."

"I'll let you finish your meals. I'll be in the car if you need me," the android said before walking back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor winked at me. And honestly, it was kind of hot. What the hell is wrong with me?He's my partner, I can't think of him like that. Plus he's not a deviant, he'd never think that way about me.

The elevator doors opened and Dad and I stepped through. Connor stayed in the elevator with his eyes closed. "Hey Connor!" Dad called, "You run outta batteries or what?"

"I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife," Connor explained.

"Do you plan on staying in the elevator?" Dad asked sarcastically.

"No," Connor said a bit defensively, "I'm coming."

"What do we know about the suspect?" I asked.

"Not much. Just that the neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap," Connor reported.

"Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops," Dad complained and leaned against the door frame.

"Were you really making a report back there in the elevator?" I asked.

"Correct," Connor replied.

"Shit," Dad remarked sounding a little impressed, "Wish I could do that."

Connor knocked on the door. After not getting a response the android looked at Dad who just shrugged. Connor knocked louder, "Anybody home? Open up! Detroit Police!"

A loud crash came from inside. Dad and I pulled our guns out. I pushed Connor behind us, "Let us go first."

Dad kicked down the door and entered the apartment. There was nothing in the first few rooms. Then Dad forced open the door to the kitchen. Lots of pigeons flew out, "What the fuck is this?!"

"Uh, looks like we came for nothing our man's gone," Dad said after the pigeons settled down revealing an empty room. Dad and I put our guns away.

Connor bent down to investigate something. It was a military jacket, "R.T. Probably initials."

"He put his initials on his jacket? That's something your mom does when you're in first grade..."

I noticed a poster on the wall. One corner was peeling up. Suspicious, I tore down the poster to reveal a journal in a crack in the wall. I took a look in it but I couldn't read any of it because it was encrypted.

"Found something?" Dad asked.

"I don't know... It looks like a journal but it's written some sort of code," I answered.

Connor noticed something on a shelf. "Rupert Travis. The driver's license is fake," he reported.

"Cool, at least we didn't come for noting," Dad grumbled.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was empty, "Huh, no food. Our suspect is an android alright."

Dad was fed up with all the pigeons getting in his way, "Ah, Jesus I hate these things!"

He walked around and noticed a box I had spotted earlier, "Birdseed. I can't believe it. This nutjob was actually feeding these fuckers."

Connor and I walked into the bathroom. I noticed something in the sink. I picked it up and it turned out to be an LED, "There's an LED in the sink."

"Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons..."

The pigeons weren't  _that_  bad, there were just so many of them. I would probably feed them too if there were less. This amount of pigeons would just get in the way.

I spotted Connor looking at the wall. RA9 was written all over it. "Any idea what it means?" I asked.

"RA9... written 2471 times... It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall... Why are they obsessed with this sign?"

"These symbols look like mazes," I noted.

Connor looked down. I followed his gaze to see a knocked over stool. I noticed a marker on the ground next to it. It was fresh. Someone had been here recently.

I looked at Connor for a moment and he seemed to be calculating something. After a minute he decided to leave and walked back out to the kitchen. He spotted a birdcage on the ground. He analyzed it and began walking toward the wall.

He looked up at the ceiling and someone leaped down onto Connor knocking him to the floor. I helped Connor stand. "What are you waiting for?!"

**(A/N: I'm not sure how to describe the QTEs so bear with me. It's probably going to be pretty bad.)**

We did precisely that. We dashed after the deviant. He knocked a shelf over but we jumped over it. The deviant ran through the fire door onto the roof. We chased it, Dad following behind us.

The deviant jumped onto another roof and ran through the UFD fields. He climbed onto the next roof. A truck drove past and Connor jumped onto it. I hesitated for a split second before following him. He caught me and helped me onto the next roof before running after the deviant.

I was running purely on adrenaline. If this had been any other situation I wouldn't have been able to keep up. We followed the deviant through the greenhouses, pushing past the employees earning angry shouts. A shelf was knocked over but we jumped it and continued running. We jumped off the roof and slid on glass into another building.

The door the deviant slipped through closed so we ran through another field. Connor jumped the wall and turned to help me up before chasing after the deviant.

I stopped abruptly though Connor kept running. The next roof ended with train tracks. Connor followed the deviant and jumped fearlessly onto the moving train. He kept running and running as the deviant did.

"Holy shit," I breathed heavily. I have to find another way around. I ran around the tracks to try and catch up and eventually I saw the deviant.  **(A/N: This is a bad description, I know. But Hank is just suddenly there again so I didn't know how to say that she caught up to them.)**

I tackled him trying to stop him, "Stop right there!" He pushed me off and I fell backward over the railing of the roof.

**Connor POV**

I saw the deviant push the Detective. She stumbled backward off the roof. She caught herself as the deviant ran off. I had a choice to make.

**Chase deviant**

**Save (y/n): Chance of Survival 89%**

Even though she had a high likelihood of survival something compelled me to help her. I ignored my orders to follow the deviant and rushed over to the Detective. I held out a hand and pulled her up as the Lieutenant caught up with us.

**(y/n) increased to friend**

**Hank increased to friend**

**Software instability increased**

"No no no! Shit!" the Detective swore, "We had him!"

"It's my fault," I told her, "I should have been faster."

"You'd have caught him if it weren't for me," she said.

The Lieutenant moved to hug his daughter, "That's alright. We know what it looks like. We'll find it," he reassured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating this story for a little while. My grades have dropped so I'm going to put in more effort to pull them back up before the school year ends. Sorry but school is important to me. I'll probably return to it at the end of the school year, in late May.

"I've had enough with androids for one day," Dad declared when we got back to the station, "I don't care what you do with him but get this fucker outta my sight."

I sighed as my father rushed off to make his report to Fowler. It was starting to get late anyway. "Where do you stay overnight?" I asked Connor.

"I usually remain at the station with the other androids," he replied indicating the androids lined up against the wall.

I shook my head in disapproval, "Uh-uh, you are  _not_  staying here. You're coming with me."

Connor looked confused., "It's alright Detective, I'm an android-"

I cut him off. I was not going to allow more of that anti android talk come out of his mouth, "I will make that an order if I have to."

His LED turned yellow as he analyzed his conflicting orders. After a moment he gave up and said, "Alright, Detective."

 

I opened the front door and walked through the entry way. Connor walked inside and I shut the door behind him. My Saint Bernard puppy ran up and greeted us happily.

**(A/N: Sorry you didn't get to pick your dog's breed [or name] but there's a reason for it.)**

"Heya, buddy!" I bent down to pet him. After he was done with me he went over and curiously sniffed at Connor.

"Hello," Connor said cautiously and held out his hand to the dog, "I like dogs."

The dog licked his hand signifying that he liked the android. "What's his name?" Connor asked petting him.

"Judo, I decided to go with the theme of Dad's dog. He's actually one of Sumo's sons." Connor looked at me waiting for me to explain. "Sumo had an...  _incident_  with the neighbor's dog so I decided to take in one of the puppies."

The dog quickly decided he was bored and wandered off. Connor looked disappointed, well for an android. After today's extensive exercise I need a shower. "I'm going to shower," I told my guest, "Feel free to... uh, read a book, or watch TV or whatever. Make yourself at home."

He nodded, "Alright, Detective."

"Connor, you saved my life, I think you can call me (y/n)."

 

**Connor POV**

I wasn't sure about addressing her so casually, "Certainly, (y/n)." It felt... odd to use her name but part of me enjoyed it?

**(y/n): friend but increased**

She gave me an approving smile which caused my regulator pump to speed up. Why does she have this affect on me? What is it about her that makes these things happen? Is this just a malfunction? I did a quick diagnostic scan of myself.

**No Malfunction Detected**

She walked to her room together clothes and then into the bathroom. I found my gaze following her until she disappeared from sight. Yet another strange reaction she causes.

I took this opportunity to learn more about (y/n). I wondered over to the bookshelf. She had an interesting collection of books, though that wasn't what I'd been searching for. I spotted some photographs on one of the shelves. One was a picture of her with Lieutenant Anderson. They looked happy. Admittedly, it was a bit strange to see Lieutenant Anderson smile.

Another photograph was of a younger (y/n) with a little boy. (y/n) seemed to be in her early twenties while the boy looked about five. I performed a quick facial recognition scan.

**Detective (y/n) Anderson born (dd/mm/2014)  
** **Deceased Cole Anderson born 23/9/2029 (Sep. 23, 2029) died 11/20/2035 (Oct. 11, 2035)**

**(A/N: This makes you roughly 24 during the story and 21 at the time of Cole's death.)**

The last photograph is what caught my attention. (y/n) stood next to a man. To my understanding of human emotions, both looked very happy. I performed another facial recognition scan.

**(e/n) (l/n) born (dd/mm/2012)**

**(e/n) - ex's name  
(l/n) - last name**

Something made me distrust the man. What I couldn't understand it why. I couldn't find a criminal record or any apparent reason to distrust him. I turned away from the bookshelf.

She had told me I could watch television. Maybe that would give me a better understanding of human culture. I sat down on the couch and turned it on.

 

**(y/n) POV**

That's much better. When I walked out of the bathroom, Connor was sitting on the couch watching TV. Judo sat on his lap and he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the dog's fur. He was so fixated on the screen that he didn't notice when I approached him. He only noticed me when I sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?" I asked. A rhetorical question, of course, I could see what he was watching. It was a rerun of an old cartoon called SpongeBob. I always liked that show growing up. My favorite character was Mr. Krabs because he reminded me of my father.

"According to my research, it's an old cartoon from the late 1990's and aired on television until the year 2019. It's called SpongeBob SquarePants," Connor reported.  **(A/N: Sorry if you didn't already know but SpongeBob _is_  supposed to be canceled some time this year. I had to Google that.)**

His response made me laugh a little. I hadn't been expecting him to take my question so literally. I should've known that was the kind of response I'd get from an android. It was kind of cute coming from Connor.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Connie. It's just, I wasn't expecting you to answer because I can see what you're watching."

Connor looked a little surprised, "Why did you refer to me as Connie?"

"It's just a nickname. I can call you something else if you'd rather."

He gave a friendly smile, "You may call me whatever you like, (y/n)."

I had a suspicion that he liked it. He's probably never had anyone show him kindness before.

He looked like he'd remembered something, "I noticed some photographs on your bookshelf. There is a photograph of you with a man. If you don't mind my asking, who is that?"

Honestly, I'd forgotten that picture was still there, "Oh, that's my ex (e/n). We broke up about a year ago."

"You don't seem very upset," Connor noted.

I shrugged, "It wasn't anything messy. We just no longer loved each other and decided to end it. I looked good in the picture so I kept it."

Connor's LED turned yellow and he blinked rapidly. He turned to me once his LED returned to its normal blue, "I've just received a homicide report from Captain Fowler. It seems ther was an android involved. We should go find Lieutenant Anderson."


	10. Chapter 10

"Shit, I forgot the key back at my place," I told Connor as we reached the door.

"That's alright, (y/n), I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson will open the door for us."

He knocked on the door. We waited but got no response. Connor looked at me, waiting on instructions on what to do. "Try the doorbell?" I suggested, "Maybe he's asleep?"

He pressed the doorbell, "Anybody home?"

Only silence greeted us. Connor tried again and kept his finger pressed to the bell for several seconds. The cute innocence of the act made me chuckle a bit.

Moments passed and we still weren't getting an answer. I was starting to get worried. "Find another way in," I told Connor. He obeyed the order and began looking in the windows.

I looked in the window and spotted Sumo laying down. Silly dog didn't even hear us. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Connor go around back. A few seconds later  heard him shout Dad's name in surprise.

I rushed to where Connor was looking through a window. Suddenly he smashed the glass. "Connor!? What are you-?" I stopped when I saw Dad laying, apparently unconscious, on the floor. Without hesitation the android jumped through the now broken window and landed on his back. Instantly he was approached by Sumo. Of course,  _now_  the stupid dog notices something.

"Uh... Easy!.. Sumo..." Connor held up his hands defensively, "I'm your friend, see?.. I know your name. I'm here to save your owner."

I whistled to get the dog's attention, "Sumo! Down boy!"

Sumo recognized my voice and backed off. He made cute snuffling noises as he walked to his food dish. After the "danger" (the only real danger is that Connor could have been slobbered to death) had passed, the android stood up. He held out his arms and helped me through the broken window.

I stood there with Connor's arms wrapped around me for a moment. Heat rose to my face and my heart sped up from the close proximity to the  _very attractive_  android. I mentally kicked myself. What the fuck is wrong with you, (y/n)? You can't think that way about your partner.

I, albeit reluctantly, pulled myself away from Connor. Strangely he resisted ever so slightly. Truthfully I almost didn't notice, except for the slight tug when I tried to pull away. I cleared my throat and suddenly remembered Dad unconscious on the floor. Daughter of the year award.

Connor and I bent over to Dad and bent down next to him. One of the chairs was knocked over and a spilled bottle of whiskey lay next to him. I sighed in relief, "Thank god, he just had too much to drink."

Connor patted Dad's face to try getting him up, "Wake up, Lieutenant."

His eyes fluttered and he shifted but we didn't really get a response. Connor tried again but this time he slapped with more force, "It's me, Connor and your daughter (y/n)!"

Dad still made no response other than the recoil of being slapped. I grabbed on of his arms and slung it around my shoulders. Connor grabbed the other and we tried to lift him off the floor. "We're going to sober you up for your own safety," Connor announced.

"Hey!.. Leave me alone, you fuckin' android!" Dad shouted in protest, "Get the fuck outta my house!"

"Sorry, Dad, we need you," I told him and with Connor's help got him off the floor, "Thanks in advance."

Dad struggled and protested all the way to the bathroom, "Hey! Get the fuck outta here! Sumo! Attack!"

The dog barked but otherwise made no attempt at following Dad's order, "Good boy."

We set Dad on the bathtub ledge. He stumbled a bit but caught himself, "i don't want a bath, thank you..."

Connor pushed him back down when he tried to get up, "Sorry, Lieutenant. It's for your own good."

He turned the handle on the hot water. Dad started freaking out, "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

After about a minute he complied and shut it off. Dad panted and looked between Connor and I, "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. We couldn't find you at jimmy's Bar, so we cam to see if you were home," Connor reported.

"Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that f=get assaulted in his own house by his own daughter and her fuckin' android."

"He doesn't belong to me," I mumbled.

Dad gave a defeated sigh, "Can't you two just leave me alone?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot," Connor told him, "I've been programmed to investigate this case and I can't do it without you and (y/n)."

"I don't give a shit about your goddamn case!"

"Lieutenant, you're not yourself. You should-"

"Beat it! You hear me?! Get the hell outta here!" Dad shouted. He stood but started to lean back and would have fallen if Connor hadn't caught him and placed him gently back down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I understand. It probably wasn't interesting anyway..." Connor said in a mildly teasing tone.

I caught on quickly and joined in, "A man found dead in a sex club... Guess they'll have to solve the case without us..."

"You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air..."

"You go get some clothes," I told Connor, "I'll stay here with Dad."

He nodded and went into Dad's room. Dad looked like he was going to vomit so I helped him over to the toilet. Not even five seconds later he started throwing up. I held his unkempt hair out of his face and rubbed his back gently. This was not the first time I'd had to do this so I was sort of used to it.

"What do you want to wear?" Connor shouted from Dad's room.

"Just grab whatever," I shouted back since Dad was unable to.

Connor returned with the clothes and set them down next to the sink, "Are you alright, Lieutenant."

Dad had stopped puking, "Yeah... yeah... wonderful... just uh... just give me five minutes, okay?"

Connor and I walked out of the bathroom as Dad started vomiting again. Connor and I took the opportunity to tidy up. Connor picked up something that I had completely missed before. Connor was inspecting a revolver that had been laying next to the empty whiskey bottle, "What were you doing with the gun?"

"Russian roulette!" Dad answered as Connor and I discovered that there was only one bullet in the chamber, "Wanted to see how long I could last... Must've passed out before I found out..."

This made me unbelievably angry, "Seriously Dad?! Russian roulette?! The next shot would've killed you! Do you have any idea what that would do to me?!"

Dad did not respond. Connor was quiet too and went back to cleaning up. He spotted something on the table and picked it up. It was a picture of Cole from shortly before the accident. That's why he'd been playing.

"This was your brother?" Connor asked, though it was more like a statement.

A sad smile crept across my face, "Yeah... his name was Cole. I... I'll let Dad tell you when he's ready."

Dad came out of the bathroom wearing whatever Connor had picked out for him. It made him look a little ridiculous but I had told Connor to grab anything. "Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long," Dad told the dog. We followed him out the door and headed for the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. Originally it was school that was getting in the way, and then I went on vacation for a week, and then I kept getting side tracked by other story ideas. But hey, I am now a high school graduate, which means I can (hopefully) update more often. Unfortunately, I am going to be getting a job and then starting college so I won't be able to have a regular update schedule. But I will try to update when I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking the sex club part into two chapters because I have plans for this part };) Both chapters are going to be a little shorter but I think it would end up being too long together.

**Connor POV**

We arrived at the crime scene, a sex club called Eden Club. (y/n) turned the car off while the Lieutenant held his head in his hands. He groaned in pain from the effects of his hangover, "Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull... Are you sure this is the place?"

"It's the address from the report," I confirmed.

We got out of the car and followed the Lieutenant inside. "Sexiest androids in town," he read, "Now I know why you insisted on coming here."

I noticed (y/n) roll her eyes. For reasons unknown to me, I found myself staring at her again and forced myself to look away. Out of curiosity, I watched the androids on display. Of course, as an android, the sight of them had no effect on me. All of a sudden an image appeared in my mind of (y/n) in these cloths and positions.  **(A/N: I know that is a bit suggestive but this story is not going to have any smut in it. That is the full extent of the hint hint stuff. Nothing more.)**

**Software Instability Increased**

As the image entered my mind I could feel the internal temperature of my body start to rise. That shouldn't have happened unless something was wrong. I ran a diagnostics test on myself.

**No Malfunction Detected**

That was... unusual. If my internal temperature had raised it would have been because of an error in my system. It would be a problem if I couldn't detect any possible errors. Perhaps i should talk to Amanda about this.

I was unaware that I appeared to still be staring at the sex androids. This gave Lieutenant Anderson the wrong idea, "Connor! What the fuck are you doin'? You fuckin' pervert..."

I was about to open my mouth to protest but (y/n) spoke first, "Dad, he's an android not a deviant, these androids would have no effect on him."

She sounded slightly angry. For some reason I felt as though her anger was somehow my fault. Part of me wished to tell her what I had really been thinking but another part told me that would be unwise. I looked at her to find her glaring very intently at the floor.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just... I can't believe people would treat androids like this. It's horrible and disgusting how they're just... on display for human entertainment. It's sick."

I was... relieved that her anger was not directed at me. I was also a bit surprised that she cared so much about androids, especially ones she didn't know. I didn't know how to respond so I stayed quiet.

**(y/n) POV**

My gaze immediately went back to its position on the ground. I could still feel Connor watching me. "Forgive me if I'm stepping out of line, but you seem embarrassed as well as angry," he noted.

"Well... I know they're just androids but this  _is_  still a sex club," I pointed out, "This isn't exactly the place you want to visit with your father. Even if it  _is_  for a case."

We walked over to where Dad was talking to Ben. "It's that room over there," Ben told us, "Oh, uh, by the way, (y/n)... Gavin's in there too."

I scoffed, "Oh great. A dead body and an asshole, just what we needed... Thanks for the warning, Ben."

"The Andersons and their plastic pet," Gavin sneered as we entered the room, "The fuck are you three doin' here?"

"We've been assigned all cases involving androids," Connor answered.

"Oh yeah? Well you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle," Gavin laughed dryly.

Dad ignored Gavin, "We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind."

"Come on, let's go," Gavin told Chris, "It's, uh, starting to stink of booze in here."

Gavin shouldered Connor out of the way. He turned back around before leaving and said, "And, uh, (y/n), if you want... maybe later we could, uh, ya know, have a drink together at my place."

I was pissed and disgusted by his comment, "Wow, Reed, I didn't know you contributed to Detroit's Red Ice problem. Because you'd have to be high off your fucking ass to think I'd go out with you."

This made him mad. He looked at me and then at Connor and then me again. He let out a humorless chuckle, "Oh, I get it. You're fucking the Ken Doll."

I could feel heat rising to my face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure, "What the hell is wrong with you?! First of all, that's not even true and second it has absolutely no relevance to thins! I won't go out with you because you're a dick! First you insult my father and push around m friends and then you ask me on a date? Why the hell would I say yes?!"

He took the hint and backed off, glaring at me as he walked out. I turned to Dad and Connor and cleared my throat, "So, um, the investigation..."

The shook themselves from their dazed looks of equal parts amazement and confusion and began to instigate the crime scene. Connor moved to investigate the damaged android. I noticed him dip his fingers in the Thirium and go to lick it off. Dad spotted this too, "Woah! Hey, hey, hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting... Think I'm gonna puke again."

I get that he's just doing his job but I wouldn't stick anything that's been in a room like this in my mouth if it would save my life. If I was an android, I would go deviant then and there if I had been told to do that. I walked over to the human victim and inspected the body. I spotted bruises on his neck in the shape of a hand. "He didn't die of a heart attack," I noted, "he was strangled."

"Yeah, I saw the bruising on his neck. Doesn't prove anything though, could've been rough play," Dad pointed out.

"We're missing something here," Connor stated.

"Think you can read her memory?" I asked, "Maybe you can see what happened."

"I can try... The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it," he answered.

"Think you can do it?" Dad asked.

"It's badly damaged..." Connor said as he removed the android's artificial skin, "If I can it'll only be fore a minute, maybe less... I just hope it's long enough to learn something."

He reconnected her biomechanics and she shot to life. She backed away, clearly scared. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," I told her.

"You were damaged, and I reactivated you," Connor explained, "Everything is alright."

"Is he... is he dead?" she asked, indicating the victim.

Connor ignored her, "Tell me what happened."

"He started hitting me... again... and again."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, no, it wasn't me..."

"Were you alone in the room? Was anyone else with you?"

"He wanted to play with two girls... That's what he said, there were two of us..."

Connor raised his voice impatiently, "Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?" The LED in her temple died out as she deactivated once more.

"So there was another android," Dad said thoughtfully, "This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone..."

Connor considered for a moment, "No... It couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed... It might still be here."

"Think you could find a deviant among all the other android in this place?" Dad asked.

"Deviants aren't easily detected."

"Ah, shit..."

"There's got to be some other way. Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it try to leave?" I suggested.

"I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You two let me know if you think of anything," Dad said as we walked back into the main room.

I spotted an android across the room and an idea popped into my head, "Connor, what if an  _android_  saw it happen? Would you be able to access their memory?"

He seemed to understand what I was getting at and walked over to the same android I had spotted. He put his hand on the control panel, "No fingerprint detected."

He turned to me, "(y-" he cut himself off as if somehow afraid of asking.

"What's wrong, Connie? Did you need me to open it for you?"

He suddenly seemed embarrassed, "Yes, I was going to ask, but, given your stance on androids, I thought you wouldn't appreciate my asking. I can get the Lieutenant instead."

I blushed a little, glad he'd thought of my feelings but also surprised, that's not something an android was supposed to do. Although, he'd been acting strange since we got here, "Well, I don't think Dad would appreciate having to pay for you to investigate the case."

I entered my information into the control panel and was about to put my hand on it to confirm when Dad spotted us, "What the fuck are you doin'?"

"Connor asked me to rent this Traci," I answered.

I should have phrased it differently because Dad took it the wrong way, "For fuck's sake, Connor, we got better things to do-"

"Not like that, Dad, just trust us," I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the panel.

"Not gonna look good on your expenses," Dad grumbled.

"Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience."

The glass opened and the android stepped out, "Delighted to meet you. Follow me. I'll take you to your room."

Connor grabbed her by the arm and began to look at her memories. After a few seconds, he let go and turned to us, It saw something."

"What are you talking about? Saw what?" Dad asked.

"The deviant leave the room..." Connor reported, "A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness!"

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with her?" I asked.

"Tell it you changed your mind," Connor suggested as he walked over to check the memory of another android.

"Uh... sorry, I uh... changed my mind. Nothing personal, just uh, I'm with him and..." I blushed heavily upon realizing my mistake, "Uh... I mean... not with him like  _that_... We're not... That's not what I... I've just go a job to do... Sorry again..."

I caught Dad out of the corner of my eye. He raised an eyebrow and gave my a knowing Dad Smirk(tm). I returned it with a glare, which is much less effective when you're still blushing. "It saw the blue-haired Traci," Connor called to us. I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his lips but it could've been my imagination.

**(A/N: The following parts really kind of suck but I didn't know how else to write it so bare with me.)**

We followed him to an android dancing on the pole, luckily I didn't have to pay for that one, before leading us into the red room. In the red room he grabbed another android from the pole. It occurred to me that he was probably picking them to avoid costing me too much money.

Unfortunately, that android didn't see anything and he had to ask to open one of the cases before he found the trail again. Connor led us into the blue room where he  _had_  to ask. Before I could put my information in the control panel, Dad put his own into it, surprising both me and Connor.

"Can't let you spend all your money on this fuckin' case. All this money spent and you aren't even enjoying yourself," Dad explained as Connor inspected the android's memory.

Connor tried a different android, with Dad's money, and went to check a room. He turned back and spotted a staff android. He placed his hand on the cleaning android before leading us into a room that read "Staff Only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know, I'm following a mixture of two playthroughs and my own ideas. I'm using the Jacksepticeye playthrough and one called "Connor and Hank Full Bromance -Connor Full Story - Detroit: Become Human" in case any of you wanted to check them out. I also looked up the part where the reader (Hank in the game) tells the sex android that she (he) changed her (his) mind from a random video.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter was (mostly) written by my friend @Serpex. Check out her works too!

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as we quickly paced through an empty hallway that opened up into a warehouse. Just before we could go through, Dad pulled out his gun. 

"Wait, I'll take it from here. Take up the rear," he ordered. I was slightly annoyed with his overprotective nature, but a gut feeling told me we were getting close. Walking in, we noticed the room was filled with androids. Some set on a repair table, others in pieces, but most were standing in groups as if waiting at the ready. 

We looked around, but none of them moved or acted strangely. A garage door was open in the back meaning she could have already escaped. I walked over trying to see any signs of the chain link fence being stressed under any point but found nothing. 

I went back inside and looked at the broken androids with disgust, "They get used until they break and then they just get tossed out. It's horrible. People are insane. They don't want a relationship anymore, everybody just gets an android. They cook when you want, screw when you want, you don't have to worry about their feelings..."

"Next thing you know, we're gonna be extinct, because everybody would rather have a piece of plastic than love another human being," Dad added.

I walked over to see if Connor had found anything only to see him sticking his fingers in his mouth again. Still gross, still part of his job. I wonder what Dad would say this time if he had seen it.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"The blue-haired Traci is damaged, and still here. It must be hiding among these ones. We need to check all of the functional androids," he stated calmly before walking to a secluded corner of the warehouse. I nodded and examined a few others and passed the word to Dad. But, before we could check a thing, a loud clatter came from Connor's area. 

"It's over there!" I shouted getting Dad's attention. He rushed over with his pistol raised. All of a sudden, the blue-haired Traci ripped apart from the throng and bolted towards us. Her arm cracked against my shoulder, throwing me off balance and then she knocked Dad down. I hesitated for a moment as I saw Connor roll across a storage unit and smash his head onto the ground. "Crap, there's two of them!" I wanted to run over to him, but quickly saw he was holding his ground. 

I sprinted to Dad instead and began pulling at the Traci. She suddenly ducked out from me, and I smashed face-first right into Dad's shoulder. We stumbled back, dazed when the Traci rammed Dad towards me. We went flying across a table and Dad broke my fall. 

We were definitely going to feel this one for a while. 

The blue-haired Traci ran off towards the other deviant. Pain rushed through my body in waves as I groggily stood up and pulled Dad to his feet. We ran out to the back until we saw Connor getting shoved against the wall and double-teamed. Dad prepared to shoot but I held him back.

"We can't! We risk hitting hurting Connor if we shoot now. And we want them alive," I warned. He lowered the gun slightly, a scowl plastered on his face. A low curse was audible from his lips. Connor was tossed down with a harsh push. I stepped forward, ready to interfere as the deviants seemed prepared to go in for the final blow. But, then I saw the most peculiar thing occur. They held hands. 

They were in love.

Even Dad couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two glanced at each other knowingly. They spared Connor the final blow and began to scale the fence. Connor leapt up and pulled them down. A flash of red from the blue-haired Traci's LED was eminent. Like a cornered snake, she was ready to strike until her last breath. 

In the spur of the moment, I now saw Connor had his own gun out and had his fingers on the trigger, perfectly aimed, and ready to fire. I panicked and fumbled my own gun at the moment, metal clanging on the concrete floor with a resounding clatter. He looked over to me for a mere second, and I hoped he would understand.

Don't shoot, Connor. Don't kill them.I hoped my thoughts would reach. They  _had_  to. Connor hesitated and lowered the gun slightly, earning him a kick to the face.

**Connor POV (A/N: This part was written by me)**

I caught a glimpse of (y/n). She watched me, silently begging me to put the gun down. The combination of obvious signs of love between the two deviants and (y/n)'s pleading look of mercy made me no longer  _want_  to follow orders.

A wall of red appeared in front of me with the words "Capture Deviant" all over it. I pushed against the wall until it shattered. I blinked and lowered my gun slightly,  _choosing_  not to shoot. (y/n) had been changing me from the beginning and now that change was permanent.

**I am deviant**

My decision to spare the deviants earned me a kick to the face. But I wasn't focused on that now. An unsettling feeling began forming inside of me and my pump regulator, acting as an artificial heart, sped up while thoughts raced through my mind. All clear indicators of fear, an emotion I should not have been able to feel. I was not supposed to feel at all. I was  _afraid_  of what I had just done, what I had become. But mostly I was  _afraid_  of how Lieutenant Anderson and (y/n) would react.

I knew I couldn't tell them. I had become the very thing I was built to destroy. If they knew, they would have to report me and have me deactivated. Though there's always the possibility of (y/n) accepting me due to her feelings of android rights. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the blue-haired Traci started talking, "When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... until he stopped moving. I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive..."

The other Traci held her hand comfortingly, "To get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans... their smell of sweat and their dirty words..."

"Come on, let's go," the other Traci told her. None of us made further attempts to prevent them from escaping. I turned to find Lieutenant Anderson and (y/n) watching me. I waited for Lieutenant Anderson's reaction, "It's probably better this way," he said, surprising me. (y/n) gave me a grateful smile before they started to walk away.

**Hank: Friend but increased**

**(y/n): Friend but increased**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right. Connor's a deviant now. Let's see how this plays out };).


	13. Chapter 13

**(y/n) POV**

Dad and I sat in silence at a park Cole used to love, looking out over the river. He held a beer bottle in his hand, occasionally taking a drink from it. I could tell something was bothering him but knowing Dad, he would refuse to talk about it. I heard Connor get out of the car and walk over to us. He'd been quiet since we left the club.

"Nice view huh?" Dad asked when he noticed Connor, "We used to come here a lot before..."

Connor finally spoke up, "Can I ask a personal question, Lieutenant?"

"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?" Dad asked sarcastically.

Connor ignored him and went ahead with his question, "Why are you so determined to kill yourself?"

**(A/N: I have Connor ask this one because he already knows Cole's name)**

"Some things, I just can't forget... Whatever I do, they're always there... Eating away at me..." Dad admitted, "I don't have the guts to pull the trigger... So, I kill myself a little every day... That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it..."

"Before what?" Connor asked, "You said 'We used to come here a lot before'. Before what?"

I looked at Dad, knowing he wouldn't answer. "Before... Before nothing..."

That's what I had been expecting him to say. I decided to change the subject, "We're not making any progress on this investigation. The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..."

"Well there must be some link," Dad said. I took a glance at Connor. I thought I saw his LED flash yellow before returning to blue.

"What they have in common is this obsession with rA9," Connor pointed out, "It's almost like some kind of... myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program..."

"Androids believing in God..." Dad shook his head in disbelief and took another swig of his beer, "Fuck, what's this world coming to?"

"You seem preoccupied, Dad," I noted, "Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

"Those two girls... They just wanted to be together... They really seemed in love," Dad said.

Connor's LED flashed yellow again, "You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you..."

"What about you, Connor?" Dad asked, "You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?"

Another flash of yellow, "I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner... Your buddy to drink with..." he looked at me before continuing, "A friend... Or just a machine... Designed to accomplish a task."

"You could have shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor?" Dad gave him a shove, causing him to stumble back a little, "Hm? Some scruple suddenly enter into your program?"

Connor's LED flashed yellow once more. That was happening more frequently than it should have, "No... I just decided not to shoot, that's all..."

Dad pulled his gun out and pointed it at Connor's head. I tensed and my heart started to beat faster. Connor's LED turned red this time, an indicator of immediate danger. If he wasn't careful, he could get himself killed.

"I could kill you... But are you afraid to die, Connor?"

"I would certainly find it regrettable to be... interrupted... before I can finish this investigation, "Connor answered. Something felt off about it, like he was only telling half of the truth.

"What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?"

"I doubt there's a heaven for androids."

"Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?"

"I self-test regularly," Connor answered, "I know what I am, and what I am not."

I watched as Dad'd hand started to shake and he lowered his gun. I let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you going?" I asked as he began walking away.

"To get drunker," he replied.

I turned to look at Connor, his LED returning to its original blue. He'd been acting strange since we got back from the club, acting in ways an android shouldn't behave. He's beginning to show signs of deviancy. Maybe I can convince him to turn.

I gave him a relieved smile, "I think that's enough action for one night. Come on, Connie, let's go home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
